From Tartarus to Ice
by The ultimate knight
Summary: Percy Gets sent back in time find out what happens? Oh and please review thanks (:
1. Chapter 1

From Tartarus to Ice

Hello my name is Percy Jackson and I have been spending two months in definition hell. The gods sent me to Tartarus because I supposedly attacked a "poor defenseless" camper that attacked me first and was armed. I'll explain what happened.

Flashback

It all started at the end of the Giant War the gods had decided that for our bravery we should be rewarded. Piper and Jason just asked for peace for the rest of their life from the gods. Frank asked for his life to not be connected to the piece of wood and permission to date Hazel from Hades. To which Hades relied with a yes and a smile. The gods decided to teleport Leo to the throne room. Leo was teleported in on his dragon and his girlfriend Calypso. The gods made Leo immortal and agreed to release all grudges against Calypso to which the gods agreed to. Then came Annabeth's turn she wished that Luke from the second Titan War to be revived because he "deserved" a second chance at life. This seemed to shock the gods but none the less her wish was granted. When Luke was brought through the gods explained to him what was happening. He seemed ok with the situation. Then it was my turn to be granted a gift. Poseidon stood up and shouted my son Percy Jackson is next, come forth my son. I slowly stood up and walked over to Zeus's throne and bowing and then walked over to my father's throne and kneeled. My father stood and said "My son will not want godhood so he shall ask for what he wants instead. Go ahead Percy ask for what you want." I stood once more and said, "first off I wish that I and Jason would be given the curse of Achilles, then I wish that the seven made to be partially immortal when they chose to be, then I wish to be able to ask Hephaestus for help with armor and weapons as long as I give something for payment, and lastly I wish to travel the land so I can repay all my old promises." "Is that all?" Zeus huffed but paused and said, "How will your gift to Jason work?" "Simple Jason is as much Greek as he is Roman. So I conclude that he should be able to gain the curse." Zeus spoke towards Hermes and said, "Go and retrieve lady Styx from the underworld." As soon as Hermes left the throne room it became very quiet and everyone waited for his return. Suddenly Hermes appeared with lady Styx behind him. Lady Styx approached and said in a hushed tone, "come forth heroes and receive your curse." We stepped forth and bowed to her and then said, "We're ready to receive the curse. She nodded toward us before firing a dark blast at Jason for a few seconds. She then turned and looked at me before firing a blast at me.

3rd Pov

As soon as she blasted Percy with her blessing she gained a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong" Poseidon asked.

"Its Percy he's going to receive my full blessing!" Styx replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeus asked.

"Let me explain Jason received my partial blessing or curse. That's why he has a weak point but if Percy receives my full blessing he will not receive a weak point like Jason." Styx explained to the gods.

"That means he will be the most powerful hero since Achilles." Hera said.

Suddenly a large blast in the middle of the throne room caused everyone to look away. In the middle of the throne room was Percy standing tall and proud with a smirk on his face.

"Sup" he exclaimed

Percy Pov Time lapse two months.

I walked into camp with a smile on my face. As I walked in I noticed everyone smiling and laughing. I decided to deliver my gift first then see my girlfriend Annabeth. I walk over to the Zeus cabin and knock after a minute Jason opens the door I smile and say, "What's up man."

Jason looked shocked at first but then shaked it off and replied, "The sky, stupid."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever man here's your package."

Jason's eyes light up and grinned, "Alright!"

I hand him the package before saying goodbye and walking away to find Annabeth. I walk around saying hi making sure everyone is happy. When I heard the sound of metal on metal and me being well me. I went to investigate the sound. When I got there I saw Annabeth and Luke sparring with Luke winning because of the extra reach of the blade. I leaned against the door frame waiting for them to finish when I saw something that made my blood boil. They had finished the duel, but Luke and Annabeth kissed after the duel. I sat and wondered what to do I could embarrass them or I could do what a normal teen would and just talk it out but I'm not a "normal" teen am I ,so I marched forward and yelled really Annabeth your cheating on me.

She seemed shocked but stuck her nose in the air and said, "I don't care Luke's better any way."

Luke puffed his chest out and said, "That's right Jackson so get lost".

I glared at Luke and said, "stand down puppy or you'll just end up hurt."

Luke pulled out his sword and charged at me the strike was to slow so I dodged it and pulled out Riptide in all its glory and slashed his old scar back open. I'm not sure what happened next other than him yelling dad and Hermes seeing the damage to Luke chained me up. Next thing I knew I was in the throne room in a court about my exile which I lost obviously, but what shocked me was when Zeus, my dad, Hestia, and Artimis all blessed me. Before I was thrown into Tartarus.

End of Flashback

So here I am in Tartarus with no reason to live but I can't die. Yeah so my life has taken a whole new meaning of meaningless. Wait what is that I thought I have just seen man in Tartarus, but all of a sudden he vanished. I draw Riptide realizing that he could be hunting me. A bright light fills my vision causing me to almost go blind before I turn away. When I am able to look back to where the light was an older man is standing there. He looks at me and says, "At long last I have found you."

AN: I own nothing and I will leave you a cliff hanger bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am soooo sorry I completely forgot about my story so before you all kill me read this chapter. Of Tartarus to Ice**

Percy's pov

I stared at him for what felt like forever before finally saying

"Um ok and you are?"

The man smiled at me before shaking his head

"That is a difficult question for I have gone by many names but you may call me Cronus Primordial and lord of time." The man answered.

I stared in absolute shock at the man now identified as Cronus smiled at me. I quickly tried to bow even though it's not really my style to but before I could even begin to bow he held his hand up and said that was no need to.

"Now Percy this may be difficult for you to understand but I am dieing."Cronus said looking at me sadly.

I stared at him in shock I understood what he meant because I had seen it happen before but the difference was that Cronus had a major domain over human life. Pan didn't that's why he faded or died.

"But sir" I began "How can you die?"

"Well you see when you killed Kronus the titan of time you also pushed his responsibilities on me, but it's too much for me to handle on my own so that's why I need you." He answered with a tired sigh

"But how can I help can't you go to the other gods and ask for help?" I replied.

"No I can't time is a very delicate thing and the other gods are not so well equipped for the job as you."

"If you couldn't handle the strain how am I supposed to?"

"Well you're not the only one I have chosen for the task." Cronus responded

"Oh who else did you choose then?" I asked.

"Ah, well you see it's probably best to introduce you." Cronus nervously responded.

Cronus waved his hand and slowly a portal opened up to reveal Luke walking out of the portal. At first I didn't know what to say but as it turns out I didn't need to he talked first.

He cleared his throat and slowly said "Well this is a surprise."

I was still in shock but slowly I began to ask a question "Why did you chose him?"

Cronus looked at me and responded "I picked him because his body is already used to controlling the powers of time. Will there be a problem with him joining you."

I turned to Luke and asked "Do you regret what you did to the gods or your fellow campers and do you plan on using your new powers against them?"

Luke just nodded his head as if he expected this question and answered "I regret turning on my campers and some of the gods not because I lost but because I realize I was in the wrong. I also swear to never use my powers against the gods. He finished with a determined look in his eyes.

I nodded at him and then turned to Cronus and asked " Ok, what do I have to do"

Cronus looked at Luke and me before smiling and answered "I will give you my powers now but they will lay dormant in you until you time travel into the past and claim both of you a bride." He said smiling a little evilly at us. Looks of total and complete shock appeared on our faces.

I quickly responded "Surely there's some other way to do this Lord Cronus."

Luke nodded in agreement with me. Cronus shook his head tho and said " Nope there's no other way until you two claim a bride neither of you will be able to become a lord of time."

I looked at him angrily and responded "Alright what time frame are you sending us to then."

Cronus just shrugged and waved his hand to open a portal. "The portal will send you where you need to do to get a wife I will make you both partially immortal and grant you the ability to bestow on people partial immortality too but remember you can still die." Me and Luke nodded as the new power flowed through us before jumping into the portal.

Cronus stood there staring at the portal before his body slowly began to fade away he breathed out a heavy sigh and said "Peace at long last" as a tear fell down his cheek and he faded away into nothingness.

AN: So said );


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Where the Hell am I!

Percy's Pov:

When Cronus teleported us I was instantly knocked out cold. It wasn't until I heard a loud rushing noise and felt the wind blowing past my face with enough force that it hurt that I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes at first the light hurt my eyes and all I could see was white but slowly the image became clear and I panicked I was freefalling thousands of feet above a forest. I checked to see if Cronus had gave me a parachute I put my left had back to reach to see if I have one but I didn't all I had was a bag that I had owned before being teleported. I slowly looked at the area underneath me to see if I could find something to lessen my fall or stop it. Then I located what I would use to stop myself from splattering on impact, a river it wasn't very deep from what I could tell but it will have to do unless I want to die in a very painful way well sort of not sure if I would die quickly or not. I focused on the river and tried to focus it into a column of water I could land in but nothing happened as I panicked I shouted "Oh shit what am I going to do". I looked once more to the water and called out to it "Please, please, pleeeease work". Before closing my eyes and reaching out to the water with all of my might. I finally felt the the familiar tug in my gut but this it seemed to burn me as if I was passing into forbidden territory. Suddenly I felt the water rush past me, I open my eyes and look around me at the tower of water I had created. This water felt different somehow it felt more uncontrollable. I slowly let the water lower me down to bank keeping all my focus on the water so I didn't lose my control over the water as I was slowly lowered down I noticed a castle in the distance that looked like it had ice on it, but right now I need to focus on what's wrong with my water powers.

When suddenly a voice shouted "Who dares try to control me!" I turned quickly to see a figure rising out of the water. He glared at me and said "Child of the sea you have no power over my waters. I saved you from death what do you have to say?.

I bowed to him and said "I thank you milord but may I ask who you are?"

His glare lessened and he said "I am just a river nymph outside of your fathers control I do not have a name".

I looked at him in shock "How do you not have a name? Everyone has a name."

He looked at me and shook his head "I may have had a name once but that would have been eons ago when people cared about me, and sadly that is not the case anymore. You are the first person I have talked to in a long time."

I looked at him and I apologized "I am sorry no one remembers your name would you like me to give you a new name sir?".

He smiled "Of course I would that would be great!"

I looked at him and started to think. Hmmm what to call him suddenly a name came to mind "I know what to call you!" I shouted "I shall call you Charles."

He looked at me and grinned. "Thats a good name I like it!" He declared.

I smiled "Well now that I have helped you Charles, can you help me?".

Charles grinned "Sure what do you need?"

I blushed "Well I would like to know what year it is"

Charles gave me a funny look "It's 1512" Suddenly he had a surprised look on his face and shouted "Oh no there is a carriage stuck in my river!" He turned to me and immediately asked "Can you get it out of my river please, the Queen of Arendelle is in the carriage!".

**Lukes pov.**

I groaned "What the heck happened" I said while rubbing my head and sitting up the last thing I can remember was Chronus giving me and Percy our powers before traveling through time to show up wherever here was. I began to look around and take in my surroundings. Hmmm well it appears that I am in ancient Egypt how lovely. I stood up and patted the sand off of my body. I reflected on what Chronus said about us having to get married to get our jobs. "This is crazy why do I need to get married." I thought. Suddenly I saw something amazing "That's a Roman Army which means Cleopatra is queen and that's Augustus Caesar. I stood there in shock before walking towards the city that the romans had camped in front of. As I walked through the city gates I was halted by two guards in armour and spears.

"Are you a Roman?" One of the guards barked at me.

I shook my head "No I am not a Roman".

"Then prove it show me your arms." The guard then grabbed my arms and inspected them. "He tells the truth he is no Roman he may pass".

Suddenly a man sized door opened up only long enough for me to get through before be shut and locked behind me. I started to walk forward before being stopped again.

"The queen wants to see you outsider." A man said before grabbing my shoulder and being pushed forward. I walked forward in the direction he willed me to go. Soon we arrived at a palace and he lead me through it like he knew where everything was.

Suddenly we were in the throne room where one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen sat on the throne. When she saw me she sat up and giggled "So outsider where do you hail from?"

I gulped and tried to control my blush "I hail from Greece milady." I said before kneeling in front of her.

Her face darkened a bit "From Greece? That's odd I thought greece had been conquered a long time ago." She looked at me with interest. "Every one is to leave this chamber!" The minute the room was empty she glared at me "You're lying" She said matter of factly. I stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked with I'm sure a priceless face.

AN: I am going to leave you a cliffhanger for now Bye!


End file.
